Everything Is Stupid
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Instructions not included.
1. Things Are Stupid

**Everything Is Stupid**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: That movie about building blocks, like everything in the song that is now stuck in my head, is awesome! Never thought I'd use a word like that.

* * *

Everything was awesome in the LEGO Universe, with Emmet Brickowski and his friends hanging out in the LEGO Universe's Cloud Cuckooland realm, and not the more infamous one from Banjo-Tooie.

"It is so awesome that we have the chance to spend time up here, now that they have rebuilt Cloud Cuckooland!" Emmet exclaimed, somewhat having the unrealistically idealistic state that everything was now perfect.

"What can I say, you're literally living in cloud cuckooland, mate." Lucy told him, referencing an old, similar phrase.

"This place disgusts me." Batman complained, unable to cross his arms due to being a Lego figurine. "I would rather live on an island inhabited by witches." he stated, referencing an aforementioned game.

"I don't know why you guys are doing nothing but make references when everything up here is awesome!" Emmet cheered, jumping up and down in frame-by-frame. "Oh yeah! Everything up here is awesome!"

Batman scoffed. "You already said that! Stop saying awesome in every one of your sentences! It's going to become a running gag in this crappy fanfic!"

Unikitty then came down from above in quick frame-by-fame, overhearing Batman's ranting. "Sounds like someone needs a nap!" she stated, teasing Batman.

Batman groaned. "I wanna go home."

A Lego brick house suddenly fell from the sky, dropping on top of Batman, crushing him.

"This is not what I meant!" Batman growled, his voice muffled from being trapped under the Lego brick house, which broke into separate Lego pieces after it landed.

"Ha ha! Like I said, everything is awesome!" Emmet exclaimed.

"You call that awesome?" Lucy asked, referring to the fact that a house fell on Batman.

Emmet sighed. "Never mind. It's just that sometimes a bunch of random stuff tends to happen in the universe we live in."

It was then that a Lego Zubba Hive was built upon the top section of Cloud Cuckooland, with several Lego brick Zubbas buzzing out of it, harassing the other characters as the Lego Cloud Cuckooland suddenly started looking like a Lego version of the one from Banjo-Tooie.


	2. Things Get Stupider

The LEGO Zubba were currently buzzing about Cloud Cuckoo Land, surprised to see that it looked different to them.

"What the hell is this place? This doesn't look like Cloud Cuckooland!" one of the Zubbas stated.

"But this is Cloud Cuckooland, you overgrown hornet. Actually, it's _Cloud Cuckoo Land_. Three words, not two." Unikitty responded, annoyed. "Are you from a different universe or something?"

The Zubba pondered for a moment before responding. "I guess so. And what are you, a cat, or a unicorn?"

"I'm both!" Unikitty stated.

"Really? Well you look stupid. This whole place is stupid. Everything here is stupid!"

Unikitty's right eye twitched, unable to stay her happy, positive self after what she had heard. "Stupid, am I?" Unkitty lost control of herself, becoming Angry Kitty and floating around attacking each of the Zubbas, who were forced to retreat into their hive, which was then unbuilt as its pieces were sucked into a black hole that appeared in the sky, which disappeared shortly afterward.

"Now that was awesome!" Batman exclaimed, popping out of the pile of Lego bricks. "Stuff like that doesn't happen every day!"

"Awesome? That was more random if you ask me." Emmet stated.

"I meant how Unikitty got rid of those hornets. It was bat-tastic!"

Unikitty returned to her normal self as she landed. "Thanks, but unlike you, I only work in pink. And sometimes, very very bright magenta."

"Pink disgusts me." Batman stated, somehow crossing his arms, despite being an animated Lego figurine.

Hurt by his opinion, Angry Kitty returned, picking up Batman with her teeth and throwing him off Cloud Cuckoo Land, Batman screaming all the way down, yet turning out fine later on.

"You gotta quit doing that. It diminishes your cuteness." Lucy told Unikitty, who was calm once again.

"Yeah, you're right." Unikitty admitted.

"Still, that was awesome!" Emmet exclaimed, raising his plastic arms in excitement.


End file.
